


Est-ce-que tu peux comprendre?

by Chysack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk - Freeform, Genocide, Pacific, Sans - Freeform, neutral, undertale - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble développant un des possible point de vue de Frisk et abordant les trois runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Est-ce-que tu peux comprendre?

**Author's Note:**

> Un autre drabble, et par la même mon premier texte sur la version officielle d'Undertale (qui ne m'appartient pas, Tobby Fox, toussa toussa)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, comme souvent pour mes drabbles je fais ça vite fais et je poste dans la foulée après une rapide relecture ^^'
> 
> Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que je ne voulais que vous voir heureux, que c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi ? Que votre joie lorsque vous pouviez observer ce coucher de soleil pour la première fois rayonnait en moi comme si c'était la seule chose me maintenant en vie?

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que chacun de tes regards inquiets, chacun de tes doutes, chacune de tes tristesses qui venaient nuire à la perfection à cette fin heureuse étaient pour moi un fait insupportable, que je n'avais pu effacer malgré tous les RESETS lancés sur cette cause?

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que c'est cette même peur que votre bonheur ne s'achève par ma faute qui me fit effacer le temps passé pour tenter de t'apaiser?

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que tous les changements que je causais dans les nouvelles Timelines n'avaient comme but que de trouver un moyen que tu sois heureux, toi aussi?

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que mon premier meurtre a été causé pour toi, pour savoir si cela te permettrait enfin d'être libéré de ta peur?

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que ton jugement final a été pour moi comme un glaive, transperçant mon cœur: "Alors j'ai tué... Et personne n'est heureux?"

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que chaque meurtre supplémentaire dans les Timelines n'était là que pour savoir comment faire pour faire disparaitre tes appréhensions?

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que j'ai tué tout le monde, et ce uniquement pour tenter de voir disparaitre ce sourire forcé de ton visage et le remplacer par une joie sincère?

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?_

Comprendre que...

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que si je les ai tous tués, c'est pour toi?_

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre mes larmes, ma rage, mon désespoir..._

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ma folie?_

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que seule ta mort t'a enfin permise d'être libéré?_

_Est-ce que tu peux me comprendre?_

**Non... Toi, tu ne peux que juger, n'est-ce pas...**


End file.
